Modeling for Crushes
by DirtyTrippN
Summary: Someone has signed Harry up for a GIRLS modeling contest so whats he to do? Well win of course, and on the way win some admirer as well.
1. Damn those pink Papers

New Story Yay!

OK this is a Harry potter fic.

Obviously going to be a slash with H/D I might throw something else in there but I'm unsure.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of this story

0oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

Harry Potter always thought of himself as a compatible person. He got along with nearly anyone in Hogwarts in all the houses, _except _Slytherin. He was nice, funny, and very bright…on certain subjects that is. But he doesn't think anyone actually _hated _him…except the whole of Slytherin house and the scary potions master that has been teaching him for five years now... who _is_ the head of Slytherin house, but aside from that he wasn't sure if anyone hated him.

Of course there were those who might_ dislike_ him but nowhere beyond that. So coming to the conclusion that no one in the houses hated him (aside from Slytherin), it must have been the evil, and cunning Slytherin's that played this practical joke on him. He was sitting next to his two best friends holding a pink, thin, and _pink_ sheet of paper in his hands, in the great hall, and was currently in shock, a very, _very, _deep shock.

This _pink_ sheet of paper was no ordinary sheet of pink paper. NO it was the sheet with all the names of the contestants for the modeling shoot being held at Hogwarts by the one and only photographer Collin Creevy. Yes Hogwarts was holding its first photo shoot ever. It was a chance for girls who were in secured but beautiful to show others what they got. A competition of beauty and a chance to win title of most beautiful girl in school. And there on the top of the list was his signature, Harry Potter.

Yes somehow those Slytherins got his name on that list without his consent but still somehow managed to make it seem like a real signature signed by him. This sheet of paper worked like the Goblet of Fire, once you sign up and was chosen there was no backing out. This was unbelievable, the Slytherins must really hate Harry to go as far as signing him up for a girls modeling contest.

HE was going to faint. He heard Hermione giggle beside him and turned towards her.

"And what are you laughing?" He said in a rather incredulous voice. This was no laughing matter.

"Calm down Harry, there's no wrong in a little fun and game. I mean this could really benefit you in more than one ways" She said sipping her pumpkin juice.

"How the hell will this benefit _me_?" He screeched at the laughing girl.

"Well Harry, this could be your chance to see your self in a new light, you are the type to always think your ugly and you think everyone else thinks your ugly – which your wrong – if you hadn't notice you don't have such a high self esteem and maybe this competition will boost it up a little, get what I'm saying?" Harry shook his head. She put down her drink and sighed "Didn't think so"

"Hey what's that supposed to me ––" he was interrupted by a very familiar laugh coming from behind him and his heart skipped a few beats.

"Well, well Potter, I always knew you would show your true colors sooner or later" He turned around to face taunting grey eyes.

"Shut it _Malfoy_ I'm in a foul mood today and I don't need you to be making it worst" he glared at the boy in front of him.

"Now, now I came here to congratulate you on making the competition" He said holding a very familiar pink sheet of paper in his hands. Blaise, Pansy, and Millicent all stood behind Draco smirking rather victoriously.

"You" it was spoken like an accusation. He stood up facing Draco with a snarl on his face. He was a good 5 inches taller, giving him the advantaged of looking down on him. His green eyes were blazing with anger. "You signed me up some how, didn't you?" he took a step forward towards the smirking teen. "You did this _didn't _you?" he said through clenched teeth. "You bloody git I'll kill ––"he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Now Harry you just going around accusing people when you don't have any proof what so ever" She said giving him a glare. Harry's mouth dropped open.

"You can't possibly be on their side"

"I never said I was on their _side_"she said with a disgusted snort "But no means no" Harry sighed dejectedly.

"Fine" Malfoy narrowed his eyes, at the interaction.

/Since when had that stupid mud blood have the golden boy wrapped around her nasty muggle fingers? They couldn't possibly be going out. In his opinion they didn't even make a good couple. It was gross, he couldn't imagine him with anyone but him, really it was that obvi–– wait WHAT/

Draco shook his head and tried to hide the blush, he was NOT just thinking that. Quickly regaining his composure he shot a dirty look at the two.

"Wow Potter, I never knew that filthy mud blood's got you whipped." Harry growled at that and was about to punch the bloody git's face in when Hermione beat him to it.

"Jealous much Malfoy" She through a smile towards him and he glared. Hard. If looks could kill she would b withering on the ground begging the dark lord was there to end her misery.

"You wish mud blood" with that he walked away.

"You did not just say Malfoy was _jealous_" He stared at of his best friend as if she was crazy.

"Well it's not like you like girls so what's the big deal with Malfoy not liking girls?" she said, absent mindedly picking at the chicken wing in her hands, not looking at Harry. When silence greeted her she turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" he was fidgeting with the hem of his black shirt that was to overly big for him.

"Do…do you think that's possible?" he said in a small voice that sounded rather unsure.

"What are you talking about" she looked at him with confused written al over her face.

"Do you think it's possible that he like guys?" he said in a much more quiet voice, so quiet that she nearly missed it.

"Well of course there is always a possibility. You never––––" she dropped her chicken wing and her mouth hung opened as she stared at Harry, finally understanding the meaning behind the question. "_Harry_!" he didn't look at her. "You never told me!"

"Well how could I. I had a hard time telling you and Ron that I liked guys, and Ron didn't take that to well, I mean sure he finally gotten used to it. How long do you think it would take him to get used to the fact that I like the bastard that has been terrorizing us since first year!" HE got defensive when he was blamed for fearing the loss of his friends over a measly thing like a crush.

"Harry you shouldn't worry Ron wouldn't do that to you, well at least I hope not." She said a little unsure./Great/ "Well you've always got me" that made him smile a little.

"Thanks" he said softly.

"No problem, you were really good at hiding it weren't you? Well anyways" she waved a hand at him "eat up, your extremely skinny already, you don't need to be any more skinny" He smiled at her but the smile was instantly wiped off when he saw that familiar pink letter resting on his mash potatoes.

"I'm not going." He said to the munching girl. She looked at him.

"What"

"I'm not going" he pointed to the sheet of paper. She followed his gaze and sighed.

"Harry you can't back out of it, that paper is enchanted" she said with a serious face but then a dreamy smiled appeared when she said "And besides you're going to be posing with the top model of Teen Witch magazine, and he's a total hunk. You'll have a great time, I swear it" She giggled over a mouth full of apple pie.

"And how would you know that?"

"Well duh, I read the paper, didn't you" She gave him a look that said 'idiot' while popping a grape in her mouth.

"No" was his curt reply.

"And why not?" she questioned over the rim of her cup of pumpkin juice.

"It's pink" he said with a serious face. She threw her hands up in exasperation while in her right hand she held another fried chicken wing.

"What in the world is wrong with you and the color pink?" He didn't answer her. She threw down a half eaten apple and stood up. "OH what ever, I'm done eating. You're going rather you like it or not, got it. If your not there tomorrow, Professor Dumbledore had already agreed to get those who tried to back out, so you're not getting out of this one." She laughed behind her hands at the fallen face of her friend "Don't worry about it Harry, you'll enjoy this, I promise, you most likely win." She walked out of the Great hall with a pear in her hands.

"My life is over" he repeatedly banged his head on the table hoping he could end his life before the photo shoot tomorrow , but he highly doubted that death would help in this case. Even if he was dead all his tormentors would most likely find away to bring him back to life just to get the shoot over with then leave him for dead. Ah, life was so cruel.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Draco0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oHarry0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

He didn't want to. He _really_ didn't want to. It was one in the afternoon and Hermione and Ron were trying to drag Harry out of his bed. Both had at least on of his limbs hostage and were pulling with full strength.

"Harry mate, you have to go now, or you'll be late." Ron said trying to reason with his friend while tugging hard on the leg in his hands. Harry who was desperately clutching the bed sheets with his left hand argued with him.

"Since when were you interested in me wearing a dress, _Ron_" he screamed at his attackers. "NOW let me go!"

"OH hush up Harry. If you don't let go this minute I will seriously hurt you." Hermione threatened but he didn't budge. "Harry stop being a spoilt brat and get to the photo shoot, your up first!" She was getting very annoyed, and she gave a hard yank on his right arm.

"OW!" Harry screamed and released the sheets. Ron who wasn't ready for Harry landed with an 'oomph' on the floor with Harry on top of him.

"_Finally_! Now let's get going or we'll be even later" Hermione said looking down at the two boys sprawled all over the floor. She puffed out her breathe and blew away a stray strand of hair in her face. "Really you're _exactly_ like a spoiled child."

Harry hung his head in defeat as his two best friends dragged him towards Colin who was standing near a small, clear water pond.

"Finally, Harry Potter has arrived, you know I was really surprised to see your Name listed as the first contestant that would be shooting, and I mean Harry Potter can really do it all can't he. So how bout you go over to Seamus and he'll fit you into your gown and do your make–up alrighty then, you're already 5 minutes late. Good thing you showed up or Dumbledore was just about to go get you." Colin said and started wander off subject. Harry sighed once again.

Leaving Colin to his rambling he walked to Seamus.

"I didn't know you did make up Seamus" Harry tried to make conversation with the smiling boy.

"Well I enjoy dressing people up so it's kind of like a hobby of mine. Grandma always said I had a knack for bringing out someone's true beauty." He powdered up harries face to makes already pale complexion paler. Then outlining his eyes with black eye liner. His work was done. Harry looked at himself in the mirror and saw that he didn't look much different except for being paler almost like he was wearing a pale white mask and that his emerald green eyes were much more defined with the black eyeliner around his eyes. "Alright Harry lets get you into costume." Harry was pushed behind a small makeshift wall with four panels that was there to hide his body from view as he changed (it didn't help much though).

Seamus held up a fluffy black dress that reminded him of the child hood story Cinderella but less poofy. Though there were no sleeves and it exposed is shoulders completely. Harry put it on and looked at himself in a body length mirror. He looked like a girl. He walked out and Seamus looked him over. "You look wonderful Harry. Just need to tame you hair a little bit." He came over with a brush in his hands. Harry watched him through the mirror as he brushed is hair to cover up his scar. He blinked at his reflection. He didn't realize he would look that different with make up and a dress on. "You look great Harry, Now go over there and Colin will start shooting. Good luck Harry" He said before leaving.

"OK Harry go stand by that tree looming over the pond and try to look natural" Collin said holding his camera and pointing to a Weeping Willow that hung over the small pond. He walked over there picking up his dress so it would not get dirty.

"Wait Harry" He heard Seamus say "You didn't put on your shoes" Harry stopped walking.

"Well I didn't see any shoes except those black––––" his eyes widened and Seamus smiled at him. "There is no way in hell I am wearing those bloody _heels_" he said backing away from Seamus who some how magically obtained those heels in his hands.

"Come now Harry, you've got no time to waste" Harry was considering running away but could see Hermione and Ron's face floating in his head nagging him. 'Do it, Do it, Do it' they said. He banged his head back in to the tree.

"Why me!" He nearly screamed as Seamus was there kneeling in front of him and lacing those 3 inch heels on his legs.

"Because you're the one who signed up" He heard Seamus say with an obvious smile on his face.

"I did not! Someone who decided they wanted to be a prick signed me up for this stupid contest I didn't even _want_ to enter. I had no idea until yesterday!"

"Sure, sure. Now go get 'em tiger" Seamus walked off the set. Harry swore he heard him say something on the lines of 'oh this will be good'.

"Every one's rooting for you Harry" Harry turned around.

"And Why's that?"

"Because you're the only boy in Hogwarts that has the guts to show his true colors" Seamus said before laughing at the blush on his face. "Don't worry I think you'll do great"

"Oh shove it Seamus, I'll kill who ever did this to me" He muttered under his breathe as he took his spot at the roots of the tree.

"Now Harry lean against the tree and give me a pose"

"Umm, I really don't know what to do, I've never done something like this before" He said taking an interest in the grass beneath his feet.

"Oh…ummm, well how bout just trying to act natural, cuz you're good at doing that, I have plenty of pictures of you looking natural and might I add you look beautiful the best of my works are pictures of you, randomly, during classes, sleeping, and all those other things so all you have to do is act natural." He said with encouragement then sighed dreamily.

"WHAT?" Harry screamed. "Sleeping! When the hell did you get a picture of me sleeping? When the hell have you been taking pictures of me!" his questions were waved away with a hand.

"We don't have time for me to answer all those questions right now I need to take a picture of you. Or you won't win this contest!"

"Oh alright fine, but I don't have to like it." He said with a pout. Then all emotion was wiped off his face in an instant, amazing Colin. Leaning against the tree and bringing his legs to rest against his flat chest, he stared at the camera with a soft smile playing on his lips. His left arm was pressed against the tree and was gripping the lose bark of the tree, while his right arm held his left shoulder. His head was tossed to the side hiding the left side of his face, and exposing the right side for the camera.

Colin gasped at the sight before him. To him, it was like Harry was a professional. He brought the camera to his eyes and with a 'click' the competition had begun.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Draco0o0o0o0o0o0o0oHarry0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

OK I know I shouldn't be writing a new story but I didn't want this plot to go to waste. Please review and tell me what you think about this story if you like it I'll continue if you don't then I might stop it. Please tell me what you think I would greatly appreciate it.


	2. Do I look beautiful?

I thank you for the lovely reviews on the first chapter. I'm glad you like this story so I will be continuing it and I'll try to update regularly but don't count on it.

I do NOT own Harry Potter.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**Draco**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**Harry**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Click._

"Now Move over a little to the left Harry" Colin (1) said from behind his camera with a motion of his hand. Harry groaned in agitation and moved over to the left. They have been doing this for hours and he was getting really annoyed. Harry moved to the edge of the clear pond and looked at Colin.

"Colin I can't move any farther than this or I'll get my dress wet" Colin gave him a sweet smile.

"That's what I'm aiming for! Now get into the water" He commanded.

"I did not agree to this!" Harry said stomping into the water causing little droplets to splash on his powdered face.

"Sure you did, when you picked up your quill and signed that pink sheet of paper!" Colin said smiling.

"I did not! I would never sign anything that was pink" He screamed thrashing in the water. He stopped when he was knee deep in the water.

"Well if you plan on getting married Harry, then you would have to sign a sheet of paper that is of course, pink!"

"Well then I guess I'll just be a loner for the rest of my life, now wouldn't I?" He grumbled under his breath.

"Well we'll see about that" said Colin in a happy voice.

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Harry hollered at him.

"Well" He said placing a finger on his lips "I'm pretty sure you will gain plenty admires after these shoots, and most of them would probably be guys too, since your dressing like a girl and all, they'll just be more turned on than ever. Any ways you got my vote!" He held up a victory sign. "Now pose and stop wasting time."

"Fuck! Hogwarts is so fucked up!" he scowled at the camera. _Click_.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**Draco**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**Harry**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry draped himself just above the surface of the water and stared down at him self with a blank expression. Half his body was submerged in water. His heels dug into the bottom of the shallow pond. Colin stood motionlessly in the water only a few feet away from him. He didn't blink waiting for him to catch the shot flawlessly. But it seemed like hours before the camera went off, he wondered how Colin would manage get a full body shoot with him in this position. His thoughts were wiped away with a click of the camera and he moved.

"Damn, my body aches. I am so glad I got this competition over and done with, I don't think I would live another day if I had to do this again."

"Oh no, your not done Harry, you still have plenty more photo shoots to complete until you finish this competition."

"WHAT! I thought it was for only today!" He screeched at the smiling boy.

"Well Harry didn't you read the paper?" in an instance all anger was wiped out of him, because he knew right there that that had been his mistake.

"No!" He muttered harshly under his breath.

"Well Harry, you may go for now and make sure you read the paper for farther instructions for the next shoot alright, and good luck I'll be voting for you" He practically squealed at Harry.

Shaking his head he waltzed off in his dress and heels, behind the makeshift wall and changed. Once he was in his regular cloths he stopped to see Colin taking a pictures of a girl named Sarah What's-Her-Name, fifth year from Hufflepuff.

She wore a yellow dress that was backless. The material was rough and ended at her thin white legs. She brought her hands up and played with her hair. Her smile was brightened by the red lipstick she had on and her pearly white teeth shined beautifully in the flash of the camera.

When ever she moved in the water her dress would ride higher than necessary. In Harry's opinion she would look slightly below average if it weren't for Seamus's wonderful skills.

Turning away from the scene he walked back to the common room. Plopping himself onto an old brown couch he sighed. Closing his eyes for a moment of relaxation from the tiring day, he didn't realize his friends come in.

"Well Harry how was it?" Hermione said, peeling an orange.

"Yeah how was it mate, it wasn't as bad as you put it out to be, was it?" Ron asked, suddenly very interested.

"No it wasn't as bad as I put it…it was worse. I had to wear a dress! A dress can you believe it, me Harry Potter, The boy who lived, wearing a dress. The daily prophet will have a blast with this one!" He sighed and closed his eyes again, leaning his head on the couch. "And I had to wear bloody fucking heels that were like 5 inches long, My legs are still sore, and I bet you anything that those pictures are gonna come out like shit."

"Now Harry you have to be optimistic" she plopped an orange in her mouth "With that attitude you have going you probably won't win. Besides we will find out tomorrow during lunch, I heard Connor is going to post them up with Dumbledore's permission.

"What! That can't be possible, I won't live past lunch if her shows it then!" Harry shot up and looked frantically at them both "Tell me you're lying! Tell me this is all some fudged (2) up dream." He wanted to find a hard, thick, stone wall to bang his head against. He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He pushed Ron off the end of the couch and took up the remaining space and curled up into a protective ball.

"Come on Harry, Don't be like that, it won't be that bad, I promise" Hermione said trying to get Harry out of his protective ball.

"Just leave me alone" a muffled voice was heard from Harry, who refused to look up at his two best friends.

"Alright then mate, but we'll come back when you're ready to talk ok" Ron offered quietly to his sulking friend. That didn't earn him a reply. When Hermione and Ron looked at each other, they could only shrug as they made there way down to dinner. Hermione's could be head complimenting the elves on the new delicious Danish dish.

When they could be heard anymore Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes. He really wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. He didn't want to deal with this anymore.

…

……

………

STUPID PINK PAPER

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**Draco**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**Harry**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Harry sat nervously at his desk trying to listen to Snape explain the results of a what-you-call-it potion when you drink it. But he was to busy thinking about lunch (which was coming up after class) and how he would be able to weasel out of going. He held his quill in between his index and middle, tapping it against the desk rapidly. He didn't notice everyone staring at him until Hermione tapped him on the shoulder.

"Harry" she whispered "Harry you idiot" She was licking a red lollipop when He came to.

/Where the hell did she get that/

He looked around the room. All the intense staring caused him to blush.

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Glad to see your paying attention in my class, Potter" Snape scowled at Harry who was trying to hide behind his books. "Fifty points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class" The Slytherin's snickered behind their hands. Then Snape's sharp glare turned to Hermione. "And fifty points from you for eating in my class, throw that out instantly" Hermione grumbled all the way to the waste basket and before throwing it out she gave it one last suck and threw it away.

"Now I want a 2 foot essay on what you learned today about Poly juice potion. I want it on my desk tomorrow at noon on time and completed. Whoever fails to bring it in will lose points for there house do I make myself clear?" He said sitting down at his desk. Everyone mumbled a quiet yes.

"Good, class dismissed." He waved his hands and everyone got up and filed out of the room in a rush to get to the Great Hall for the much needed food. Harry sat there nervously, jumping when ever someone tried to address him.

"Harry, are you alright?" Asked Ginny, she passed him a worried look when he just nodded his head.

"I'm fine" he lied, in truth he was stressing out over what was going to happen at lunch today. He wasn't ready to face all the stares yet.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look with a mouth full of salad.

"Harry I don't understand why your worrying so much" She waved a half eaten shrimp in his face. He blinked owlishly at shrimp in his face. She ate the shrimp and picked up a peace of lettuce. "It won't be as bad as you put it to be, now shut up and eat you gosh darn food" She glared at him, though it would have been much more effective if her mouth wasn't full of some weird green thing. Though he knew better than to argue with her so he quickly nodded his head and ate a sausage.

He thought that he shouldn't be worrying about whatever was going to happen because they were already half way through lunch and nothing interesting has happened yet. He caught Hermione looking at him.

"You know Harry, I don't understand why you're so nervous its not like they are going to be doing anything to you physically, just show some of your best pictures, that's all" She looked at him with a smirk on her lips indicating she knew something he didn't, but he didn't question her.

"Gosh I can't wait, today everyone will know who I am, this was the opportunity I was waiting for my life, I'm glad I signed up for this contest. Maybe _HE_ will notice me after they show my pictures." Harry looked over at the Hufflepuff table and found that Sarah girl staring at Ron, almost obsessively. She was talking to a girl with light brown hair that came down a little past her shoulder. She gave her friend a disgusted look.

"Please your trying to hard, Sarah. If you hadn't noticed He's to busy staring at that granger girl" Sarah glared at her.

"Well not after today" They stopped talking and Harry stopped listening. He looked over at Ron who was gnawing vigorously at a chicken leg. It was then that Ron looked over at him, mouth full of shredded white chicken meat. He held out the half eaten chicken towards Harry as if offering him the rest.

Harry tried not to look sick; instead he gave his friend a small smile, and waved his hand in refusal. Ron just looked away shrugging and continued to eat his food.

Harry stopped eating, when there was only 5 minutes left to lunch. He was feeling rather confident, because he was positive they could not do the presentation with only five minutes until the next classes. Hermione was eating a chocolate frog and talking to Parvati Patil.

He got up preparing to leave, but Dumbledore's booming voice stopped him. Everyone stopped their conversation to look at the smiling, old man. Harry sat back down but never took his eyes off the kooky headmaster. The twinkle in his eyes, gave Harry a bad feeling. It was then that Harry saw Hermione smiling at him knowingly.

"Today we have a special present for all of you hard working students." This caused some of the students talking in a low whisper, asking everyone and anyone if they knew what was going to happen. "Today's afternoon classes will be canceled. Colin wanted to show every one of the wonderful pictures he took." Harry looked with wide eyes at a smug looking Hermione.

"You knew" He whispered at her, but she ignored him.

"Please enjoy the pictures that Colin has taken of the contestants on their first day. I remind you I will not be accepting vulgar behavior from anyone. Now will Harry Potter please come up here" Everyone turned to look at him instantly. He sat there completely shocked.

_/She said it was only a presentation. She said…she said…of forget what she said, I'm screwed either way/. _

He didn't make a move to get up and the stares didn't stop. He recovered when he heard a very loud snicker coming from Slytherin's table. His blazing emerald green eyes met with brilliant grey eyes that were mocking him.

_/Malfoy/_

He saw the other boy smiling at him, then his perfect lips moved, but no sound came out.

_Scared Potter?_

Harry glared at the mocking boy.

"Mister Potter, can you please-" Dumbledore broke off when the said boy began stomping towards him. "Ah, very good" He laughed merrily when the fuming boy stopped at his side. "The first few pictures will be of our one and only Harry Potter."

Those who did not know of the competition gasped. They had all thought it was a girls competition so they would never have suspected that a boy nevertheless Harry Potter, to sign up. Harry could see what everyone was thinking with just one look in their eyes.

"Now let's begin!" with that the lights were completely wiped out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**Draco**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**Harry**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter.

I was wondering if anyone was noticing that I spelled Collin's name two different ways, it's an accident and I hope that it doesn't bother anyone.

I use the word fudge when I'm angry as a substitute for a certain word. I just had to put it in.

I hope that that scene when Harry was in the water wasn't too hard to visualize. I couldn't explain it in a better way. So, sorry if you didn't get the image that I did.

**Kmwsweetness: **I'm glad you like my stories, I was really happy that you were my first review.

**Tffne: **I admit making him wear dresses is a little harsh, but I'm not making him wear it because he's gay, It's just all fun and games, I thought it was funny so yeah….

**little-miss. Esspresso: **YAY! You love it. I really hope that I do, do it properly.

**Littlexbunnyxfooxfoo: **Glad you liked it, and thanks for the suggestion on spell check. I'll try to remember.

**FieryAries313: **I'll try really hard to update as soon as I can, and thank you for your review, glad you liked it.

**devil4life: **I'm glad you read it all the way through. It makes me happy.

**missay: **Thanks!

**Black Kitsune Veela: **Thanks for the praise, but I'm sure its not that good, but thanks for reading.

**malfoy+harry: **Thank you for reading, and I think I will continue this story just for the sake of it. I'm glad you enjoy this story.

**Elektra107: **Thank you for reviewing I'm glad you like. And I will try to update regularly, but I can't promise anything.

THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!


End file.
